


That's Threesome Though

by Idontwantthistoend



Series: Hidashi Goes Public [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwantthistoend/pseuds/Idontwantthistoend
Summary: They have a threesome with Fred





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [115Master](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=115Master).



The two men were binge watching White Collar on Netflix naked and gushing about how Neal and Peter would be the perfect couple, and after a heated discussion, they finally found the solution to Peter's wife.

"They have a threesome! Or a polyamorous or polygamous relationship!" Tadashi exclaimed.

Hiro cleared his throat, asking, albeit timidly, " Would you be okay with that? If I was also in love with another person?"

Tadashi raised his eyebrow, and leaning forwards to pepper Hiro's face in kisses,

" Of *kiss* course *kiss* not *kiss*,why? *kiss* Have *kuss* someone *kiss* in kiss* mind? *kiss*"

Hiro giggled, leaning back to lay against the couch, and Tadashi crawled on top of him. Thankfully they had a ton of room, for they had had a couch bed installed when they moved into their room, knowing they would use it a lot, in *several* different ways.

Tadashi finally attached his lips to Hiro's, and Hiro moaned into the kiss. His slowly kissed his way down Hiro's jawline, neck and collarbone, stopping to nip and tease his nipple, which hardened as soon as Tadashi's breath had kissed it. Hiro moaned lewdly, curling his hands in his older brothers hair and pushing him down to his hard cock.

Tadashi chuckled, and licked a big, wet stripe along the underside of Hiro's dick, whose eyes rolled into the back of his head.

" T-Tadashi," Hiro whined, bucking his hips up slightly. Tadashi gave in, taking Hiro in his mouth and sank to his base, tip nudging his throat.

He sucked harshly, slightly grazing his teeth over the head, and Hiro screamed, almost ripping Tadashi's hair out.

Tadashi reduced the pressure, and teased Hiro's slit, then resuming the suction on the head, and Hiro came, back almost bending in half. Tadashi swallowed it all, and crawled back up Hiro's body, kissing him, and Hiro let out a small gasp at the taste of himself.

"So? Did you have someone in mind?" Tadashi asked smirking slightly. Hiro chuckled, pulling him down for a heated makeout session, after which he nodded breathlessly.

He blushed, suddenly shy, and mumbled,

"Frd"

"Fred?"

He nodded, almost unnoticeably, which to Tadashi, was incredibly adorable.

 

*********

 

The two brothers decided that the best way to get fired in bed with them would be to go clubbing, and invite him along.

He steadily agreed, and at 8 o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Hiro had just gotten out of the shower, and as Tadashi was still working on some last minute papers, he answered the door in only a towel that hung low, showing of my hip bones.

Fred had long out-grown his cargo shorts and two shirts at once phase, and was now dressed in simple skinny jeans and a grey shirt riddled with holes with a red and black flannel, with a beanie thrown over his brown hair, which was now only ear length, and now past his shoulders. He had some scruff on his chin, but mostly clean shaven.

"Re-"

His greeting was cut short when the younger male opened the door in only a towel, water still dripping off his body.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and hoped to gigs his erection was poking through, a quick glance down relieved him, for his shirt hung low and loose, covering up his erection. He cleared his throat, and asked, somewhat hoarsely,

"Hey,"

Hiro raised his eyebrows and smirked internally, knowing exactly what was running through his 'friends' mind right now.

"Hey Freddie, c'mon in, Tadashi is finishing some work up and, well, I need to get dressed,"

He stepped to the side, letting Fred through. Fred made himself at home, deciding not to pop a beer and to wait till the club. He made himself comfortable on the couch bed.

Hiro jogged up the stairs, knocking on the door and informing Tadashi that Fred was there, before rushing into their room. He grabbed his clothes that were laid out neatly, shoving them on.

He looked in the mirror, checking out his black, low rise, very, very skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and his he raised his arms, you could see the bright pink panties he wore. He ran down stairs, not bothering with a jacket, for it was the middle of summer is San Fransokyo.

******

They had already had a few shots, and had migrated to the dance floor, and Hiro was grinding against Fred, who had his hands on Hiro's hips, teasing the panties edge, and breathing heavily on Hiro's neck, who had his arms wrapped around his neck. Tadashi was facing Hiro, grinding against his front, where his erection was evident.

After a few minutes of this, Hiro couldn't take it anymore and they grabbed a taxi ride home.

They stumbled through the door, giggling like idiots. They collapsed on the couch bed, roping off their clothes as they went. Fred had his lips latched to Hiro's neck, sucking a hickey as large as a ping pong ball in the space between his neck, collarbone, and shoulder.

Tadashi was groping Hiro through his jeans, and soon they were... Somewhere in the room, but none of them could be bothered by it. Fred was working his way down Hiro's chest, ducking a bud into his mouth and biting down. Hiro moaned, arching his back.

Tadashi meanwhile, was working the butt plug out of Hiro's ass, and thrusting in, bottoming out immediately. Hiro screamed at the sudden intrusion, the butt plug big enough that Hiro felt no pain or discomfort, but still feeling that stretch he absolutely loved. He clutched Fred's hair, who was now bobbing up and down inn Hiro's leaking dick.

"Moremoremoremoreohmygoddon'tstopdon'tyoudarefuckingstop-AHHH!"

Tadashi thrust right onto that bud that never ceases to fail to bring Hiro to orgasm after orgasm. He screamed, spurting unto Fred's mouth, and Hiro wrapped his legs around feeds waist, whispering his early into his ear.

"Fred Fred Fred I need you, I need you inside me, I want you I want you ohmygod, nnggh!"

He keened as Fred pressed in beside his older brother, the pain dissipating as pleasure crashed through him. The two males stilled as Fred bottomed out, letting Hiro adjust to the large cocks inside of him.

Not long after, Hiro started rocking on the tow cocks, and they took that as a sign to go. They thrust in and out rapidly, and Hiro was screaming himself hoarse at the sensation of two cocks almost ripping him apart, the pleasure of constantly being filled by cock tipping him over the edge again spilling over his and Fred's stomachs. 

He inadvertantly clenched even tighter around the two, and they spilled their seed inside him, filling him past the brim, and Hiro cried out, cumming again, dry. His stomach felt bloated, and, resting his hand on his stomach, realized his stomach was bulging with both cock and seed. They fell asleep like that, Hiro in-between them still stuffed with cock and semen.


End file.
